Heretofore, the slam-shut valves of the prior art have used various types of latches and/or levers with different kinds of reset assemblies. In the prior art, when a closing spring was associated with a lever, it would be necessary to simultaneously assemble the spring to the lever, and the lever to a pivot shaft. This type of installation is difficult, due to the nature of the assembly which involves many mating parts, and also because its location occurs in a relatively inaccessible-close-quartered-opening in the valve housing.